


In the darkness you are lost

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: hannibalkink, Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-series: Will is going off with others and Hannibal finally snaps. Can anything be salvaged from the wreckage that ensues?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the darkness you are lost

He could always smell it on him.

Whenever Will came home after a trek though seedy bars he had the scent of other men on him, and dragged it through their beautifully furnished home.

It was an affront to everything they should have shared reckoned Lecter.

Will knew, and always loved when it got him riled up.

But he would not acknowledge it in any way. He had chosen Will, and Will has spurned his affections to instead go in search of whoever he could find.

Lecter had followed one of the men and killed him violently.

Will didn’t even flinch when Hannibal told him who he had just eaten.

“I always disliked his taste,” he said coldly. “You almost made him palpable. I love the sauce.”

Hannibal frowned, and drank more Merlot.

 

*

The final straw was Will bringing a man home and making out with him in front of his partner.

After the man left Will stood in his room, with a fresh hickey on his pale neck.

“Come to kiss me goodnight?” he asked.

“You’ve made it clear you don’t want my tender affections,” said Hannibal icily.

“No. I don’t. Not because you’re a man, because you’re you.”

“So why do you stay with me? Why not leave and do us both a favour?”

“I can’t. There’s nowhere to go.”

“Since you don’t want my tenderness I’ll give you my anger.”

“Don’t. There’s no need.”

“I can’t stop,” said Lecter and pushed him down on the bed.

Will struggled and spoke tauntingly of his tawdry affairs.

It was like he was going through the motions.

“You’re not the first man to do that to me,” Will sneered.

Hannibal felt pity for him, but couldn’t stop.

He forced Will’s legs apart and pulled his boxers down over his ass.

“So now you can finally have me huh?” asked Will tauntingly.

“You were always mine,” said Hannibal and pulled his own pants down.

Will had ceased his struggling and merely lay still. “Yes,” he said. “Anything you twist into your image is yours. Like a god that must have his worshipper’s affection.”

Hannibal despite his pity and love for the man beneath him didn’t stop. In madness and fury he pushed inside the other’s body.

Will made a low choked sound.

Hannibal thrust harshly inside the tight passage, and wished it wasn’t like this. He should have had Will in love and tenderness, not like Will was a struggling animal stuck in a trap.

“I wish I could hate you,” said Will.

Hannibal came and the sensation brought nothing but bitterness from him. He felt empty and devoid of life.

He moved away from Will, wracked with a feeling he rarely felt. Guilt.

 

*

“I thought this would work,” said Will.

“What?” asked Hannibal and looked at the bruises forming on the pale skin.

“I though if I could provoke you enough you’d do this..and I could stop loving you. I can’t.”

“Did you..intend this?”

“Yes. Why else would I behave like a brat? I thought I could make myself hate you. But I can’t. Even if you died it wouldn’t stop. You’ve made me yours too completely. If your killing Abigail in front of me didn’t make me stop loving you then why would this? ”

 

Hannibal covered his face in his hands. It was an extreme display of emotion for him.

“What do we do now?” he asked.

“I don’t know. I’m sick of sleeping with random men. We try to mend this.”

“Is that even possible?”

“Yes. There’s nowhere else to go,” Will said sadly. “Hold me.”

Lecter did, wondering who else he’d let so close and realizing that there was no one.

They were stuck with each other. Hannibal held Will until a cold grey dawn arrived.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt:  
> Will/Hannibal, non-con, established relationship post finale
> 
> After the finale, Will stays with Hannibal and concedes to a degree of a relationship, as long as there is no sex. Hannibal wishes for more but understand it.
> 
> However, as time passes, Will grows resentful towards Hannibal and uses this balance to torture Hannibal, until something happens (maybe Will has sex with someone, preferably a man, and he smells it) and Hannibal snaps and is determined to have Will whether he wants it or not.
> 
> Bonus: It's not only a one time, Will actually hooks up with a variety of strange men quite often and knows Hannibal knows and he taunts him even if nothing explicit is said. Hannibal always is stoic until the last time.
> 
> Double Bonus: During the struggle Will mocks Hannibal for thinking he didn't want him just because he was a man (the original understanding), as he can see, he actually just didn't want HIM.
> 
> Triple Bonus: When it's clear Hannibal intends to rape him, Will mocks him again for thinking this will make any difference, he's not the first man to fuck him, heck he's not even the first of the day. Ultimate bonus if Will implies he's not even the first man to rape him and Hannibal is disgusted with himself and heartbroken for Will but can't stop.


End file.
